


A Taste

by Anonymous



Series: Captivated Capture [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The hearty taste was unexpected but very welcome - his eyes fluttered shut as he indulged - swallowing greedily as Soren tipped the pouch. It had a meat base, softened pieces of vegetables flooded his mouth  - causing some of the soup to leak from the side of his mouth as he tried to chew and swallow at the same time.





	A Taste

Monotony had become quickly become Callum’s best friend - the endless days of being chained were becoming tiresome and the mind was beginning to churn up ‘what ifs’ faster than he could scarcely process them, but even then - he tried to keep positive, tried to find a light in the bleak darkness.

Oddly enough, that light had become this… thing… between him and Soren.

Was it even “a thing”, Callum wasn’t sure. Soren fed him, that was all. And yet, when Claudia fed him, it never felt so… personal. Claudia was precise and proper - she would feed him with a utensil she would bring, while Soren would use his fingers. At first, the finger thing was kind of gross. Who knows where Soren’s fingers had been, but each time Callum was hand fed by Soren - the weirder the feeling in his stomach became. He started to actually look forward to each time Soren brought him food and each time those digits pressed against his lips. And another oddity was Claudia showing up less and less. He should be worried about that detail, but he found himself not minding too much.

The sound of armor rustled from the front of the enclosure brought him out of his thoughts, his heartbeat skipping just as his stomach let out a gurgle.

“Sounds like someone is hungry.”

Soren appeared, carrying a leather pouch of some sort - it was different from the normal satchel he brought that held some bread, an apple, or whatever else he was going to feed him with. It looked hard - the end of it had some sort of cap on it. Soren approached, opening up the pouch as he approached Callum. He got down on his level and reached forward, taking off his gag and then tipped Callum’s head.

Callum felt the back of his head tap against the coolness of the cave, his eyes watching Soren’s before flickering to the pouch, which was now pressed to his lips. He opened and the taste of warm soup flooded his mouth.

The hearty taste was unexpected but very welcome - his eyes fluttered shut as he indulged - swallowing greedily as Soren tipped the pouch. It had a meat base, softened pieces of vegetables flooded his mouth - causing some of the soup to leak from the side of his mouth as he tried to chew and swallow at the same time.

Soren pulled away with a curse.

Callum swallowed, licking the side of his mouth - highly aware of the rivulet of soup that was now not only running down his chin, but down his neck - the hot soup growing cold there.

Soren looked a little panicked at first and Callum immediately knew that Soren didn’t bring any napkins with him. A wicked thought pulsed through Callum’s mind - but he quickly shut that out, chewing thoughtfully on what tasted like celery, wanting more of the soup - he didn’t care about the mess right now.

Heat lightning flashed when Soren’s hand swiped up his neck, wiping away the soup. Callum heard his voice - an intake of breath - as he watched Soren’s hand retreat, wiping away the mess on the floor and then returning to feeding him. The feel of Soren's hand on him had felt... good. But he pushed that thought away as he swallowed more soup.

The soup tasted so good… but Callum wondered if that was due to the lack of rather tasteful dishes - the siblings would bring him plain things, easy to hide and bring to him, but soup was a luxury for him right now and wow, it was great.

Soren tipped the pouch a little too high and Callum felt a rush of soup and he coughed, some escaping his mouth again.

“Sorry!”

Callum chewed on a mushy potato. The mess on his throat felt like it was going to be sticky. He heard Soren mutter something about not having napkins and then that hand was back, only this time - he brought it up to wipe along Callum’s mouth, letting him lick up the soup.

That weird feeling was back as he licked at Soren’s fingers. He watched Soren’s eyes - watching the way the grew wider. He swallowed.

“Have you had any?”

Soren jerked. “What?”

Callum licked the corner of his mouth, tasting soup along with trepidation - he never spoke this whole time, his whole body pulsed with nervousness as he vocalized again. “The soup.”

“Oh… uh… no.”

The awkwardness in that response made Callum feel awkward too. Why had he even asked that? And more importantly, why did that ‘no’ sound like a lie?

Callum's eyes widened as Soren drew closer, ducking his head and - a wet heat swiped up Callum's neck.

The scent of Soren’s hair flooded his nostrils as the other licked at a trail of soup, pulling back to look at Callum.

Callum’s mouth parted and wow, his face felt incredibly hot right now. His breath hitched as Soren licked the other spill spot - following it up to Callum’s chin - where their eyes met there. And it was then, that looked like what Soren had just done caught up with his brain. He jerked back as if he had been burnt, looking even more started, he quickly tied the gag back on Callum’s mouth and getting up abruptly - and left just as quickly.

Callum grunted into the gag, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his throat now, as well as the swirling sensation in his lower belly.


End file.
